Erica Jones
Erica Jones is Sarah's best friend and became a vampire in the film. She is a former love interest of Gord, but he backed off when Jesse was interested in her. She is Jesse's ex-girlfriend. As a human, she was a nerd and socially awkward. However, following her transformation, she became amazingly beautiful and full of herself, bullying people like who she used to be. She is a fan of Dusk and the band Single Tear, and is a senior. Benny and Rory both have crushes on her. Benny liked her when she was a human, but Rory only showed brief interest in her, only to begin pursuing her following her transformation. Background As a human, Erica was president of the Dusk Fan Club. She was a nerd and constantly bullied by head cheerleader Stephanie. Originally meant to be Jane's babysitter, she instead goes to a party with Gord in an attempt to prove to Sarah that she's not a good girl. There, Gord bites her and she later feeds on Rory after Sarah hesitates in doing so, becoming a fully-fledged vampire. After her transformation, Erica began to look down on inferior students, bullying people like she used to be. Erica has become much more popular with boys following her transformation and Benny and Rory are both interested in her. Under the influence of a love potion, she kissed Benny, and to get Rory to shut up, she said she would kiss him and she did she and Rory were caught by the vampire nurse Anne when she oppened the blood truck back doors. Erica later drank Benny's blood and liked it; this lead Sarah to believe that Erica was developing a crush on Benny. Erica begins to help Sarah, Ethan, and Benny in their missions more in season two. Her nerd past proves useful sometimes, as she's even brainier than the others, though she doesn't like being reminded of her past. Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': She has superhuman speed which allows her to be much faster than humans. *'Superhuman Strength': She has superhuman strength which allows her to be much stronger than humans. *'Superhuman Hearing': Her vampire sense of hearing is far greater than humans'. *'Superhuman Agility': She has superhuman agility. *'Superhuman Healing Factor': She can rapidly heal any cut, bruise, burn, scar, and etc. in a matter of seconds. *'Super Reflexes': She has super reflexes that allows her to react faster than a human. *'Flight': She has the ability to fly. Relationships Sarah :Main Article: Sarica Sarah and Erica are best friends. Sarah tries to remind Erica of her humanity and protect her from vampires. They fight after Erica's transformation as Erica begins dating Jesse and loses her humanity. However, they soon repair their friendship and Erica is constantly trying to convince Sarah to become a full-fledged vampire. They become even closer after Sarah does this to save Ethan. 'Benny' :Main Article: Bennica Benny has always had a crush on Erica, calling her the "Princess Leia" to his "Han Solo" and seeming disappointed when Sarah replaces Erica as Jane's babysitter despite her nerdy status. Erica is affected by the love potion and proves she likes Benny more than Ethan by kissing him. Thrilled, they spend the day together, despite other girls hanging around. They seem to develop something of a friendship and Sarah believes that Erica has developed a crush on Benny when she admits she loves the taste of his blood. She's open about her preference for Benny compared to Ethan. He remembers her nerdy past, which she doesn't appreciate. Rory : Main Article: Rorica '' Whilst Erica's human, Rory thinks she's a loser, but only shows interest in her following her transformation. He attempts to win her favour by making her a tape of her favourite band, ''Single Tear. He refuses to give it to her, however, after she runs to save herself and not him, but relents after she flirts with him. Also, Erica offers to kiss him to get him to shut up, and does they are caught by the vampire nurse Annie when she opens the blood truck doors after Benny, Ethan and Sarah had saved them. Rory is shown to be easily manipulated by her. He's also impressed when she proves herself to be smarter than him. Trivia *Erica shares similarities with Teen Wolf's character Erica Reyes. Despite sharing the same name, they were both unpopular until undergoing a supernatural metamorphasis. However, Erica Reyes transformed into a werewolf and not a vampire. *She likes the metal band ''Single Tear ''and shares this passion with Rory who burned a CD for her. *She is shown to be very deceitful, using her looks to get her way, mainly with Rory. *She likes the taste of Benny's blood. *She works at a vampire restaurant. She has also known to take on other jobs which would get her close to supplies of blood. *Kate Todd gave Erica the unofficial last name of Jones. However, many fans refer to her fanfiction surname, Lynn. *This far, Erica has kissed both Jesse and Benny on screen. She also kissed Rory. Photo Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Erica Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Cheerleaders Category:Crushes of Rory Category:Characters from Humans vs. Vampires Category:Crushes of Benny Category:Possesed Characters Category:Blood Drive Category:My Babysitters a Vampire The Movie Category:Dusk Fan Club Category:Lawn of the Dead Category:Three Cheers for Evil Category:Guys and Dolls Category:Double Negative Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Relationships with Ethan Category:Pairings with Ethan Category:Relationships with Benny Category:Pairings with Benny Category:Relationships with Sarah Category:Pairings with Sarah Category:Relationships with Rory Category:Pairings with Rory Category:Relationships with Jesse Category:Pairings with Jesse Category:Relationships with Gord Category:Pairings with Gord Category:Welcome Back Dusker Category:Say You'll Be Maztak Category:Fanged and Furious Category:Whitechapel High School Category:Whitechapel Category:Friday Night Frights Category:Smells Like Trouble Category:Die Pod Category:Blue Moon Category:ReVamped Category:Flushed Category:Mirror/rorriM Category:Village of the Darned Category:Hottie Ho-Tep Category:Independence Daze Category:Main Cast Category:Halloweird Category:The Date To End All Dates Category:Dolls Category:Gallery Category:Character Galleries